A Truce
by MIS-MATCHED SOCKS
Summary: Dudly gets to go with his famous cousin to Diagon Alley. No Slash. Just Friendly cousins!
1. one

Today was my only chance to get out. My Aunt, Uncle, and pig of a cousin were dining out this evening. As soon as this useful bit of information reached my eager ears, I knew this was the day, the day to go to Diagon Alley. Then I was even more delighted when I found out they were seeing a movie after. That left me more time to be with my friends.

I quickly grabbed my bag of floo powder, and double-checked for my wand and money. Then I nearly skipped downstairs. As I reached the doorway to the Parlor I let out a huge breath of frustration.

My cousin, Dudley, was sitting on the sofa.

Merlin, help me!

"Why are you still here?" I let out weakly. He would not ruin this for me. I am going to meet my friends. Was there a chance the relatives hadn't left yet? No, no, I was positive I heard my other horrid relations leave. There was really only one hope for me. I was going to have to bribe him. His timid voice broke through my rapid thoughts.

"They decided to make it an evening alone,'" he spit out bitterly. There was something in his voice, though, that sounded-nope, impossible. Why would he sound hopeful?

He had become more fit since he had started on that diet, plus the boxing helped. He only had a bit of chub now. He had also lost most of his baby fat on his face. I stared intently into his blue eyes, hoping he would disappear. He just brushed some dirty blond hair out of his eyes.

(Dudley's POV)

Here was my one chance to finally see for myself if magic was evil, weather it was something to be scared of. I didn't want to screw it up. I don't think fate will hand me another opportunity as good as this. I glanced up into Harry's eyes and immediately got a wave of curiosity. Those bright green eyes held so much sorrow, so much pain. And yet, there was power laced with hidden secrets shrouded in the overwhelming emerald.

I knew it was wrong of my parents to treat Harry like that. Hell, I even know it was wrong of me. But, I was brought up that way, and I couldn't very well stick up for him. I'm not a glutton for punishment, plus, lets face it, I don't think I could even do all that physical work. Well, back then I wouldn't have been able to, now I've lost weight and have more endurance.

"I have to go out," he said, as if talking to a small child. "I'll bring sweets back for you. If you don't tell." No, I wasn't going to point out to him that my training didn't allow much sugar. But, really, I don't blame him for the way he says it to me or treats me. I know I deserve it. I know I used to stuff my face, as if I ate for three. I'm not sure when I changed, but I did. I decided to test my luck. Maybe even hope he noticed my epiphany. I went for it.

"Can I come as well?" It didn't come out as…strong as I wanted it. It tumbled out more, in a more strangled and beaten to death sound. I think I botched it up a bit.

(Harry's POV)

I think I have more then just a few physical challenges. Besides the list consisting of height and eyesight, I think hearings been added to it. Or, better yet, it could've been the tellie…. nope, nope. Killing Voldemort has gotten to my head. I've gone crazy.

He just repeated it again. Well, I guess it was a relief that I am not completely mad. But, did he really want to go? Or did he just want to get something from me, or even tell his 'mummy and daddy' on me? Did I want him to take the only thing that's left to me? My beloved wizarding world. I guess theres only one way to find out. Trust. Even though he doesn't deserve.


	2. two

A/N- I kind of lied about the no slash thing. I meant no slash between Dudley and Harry, but I am a real Draco/Harry fan…. so I think I might do that as just a weird side part. So don't worry, I wont have it take up most of the story. It will still be Harry and Dudley. If it turns out bad I can always change it. Oh, I just thought I should mention that I am horrible at spelling, and to not be mad at me about it. Please, and thank you.

Disclaimer- Yeah, I know I forgot about that, but I wasn't sure if it would work so I was just hoping about that. So I'll add it now.

----I don't really even think I have to add this, I mean would I be on fanfic if I did own it? No, no, I think would be swimming in a pool drinking lemonade (or maybe a pina colada)…ohhhh that would be the life…So, no, J.K. Rowling owns it, unfortunately.

(Dudley's POV)

I could see him contemplating the pros and cons of me going. Then his face slowly morphed into reluctant acceptance and slight fear. Not fear of me hurting him. No, just of me telling my parents, of me taking his world away from him. I could easily understand that. I can remember the countless times I had taken his food away, his childhood.

Maybe I shouldn't be that harsh on myself. It wasn't just me. It was my parents. And they knew what they were doing, unlike me were I grew up that way.

He nodded his head saying "All right". Harry then motioned me towards the fireplace. All right, it would be a complete lie to say that I was completely ready for this. I was actually starting to get a bit terrified. He told me to grab some of this powder, throw it in the fireplace and say "The Leaky Cauldron".

"Maybe I should go first?" Harry said. Yes, he most defiantly should. I nodded yes.

(Harry's POV)

After he nodded, I stepped forward and threw the powder in. I was worried about Dudley. What if he went to the wrong gate? What if he said it wrong? A thousand things could go wrong. I just hoped it wouldn't

I tried to distract myself until he got here. Well, I knew I we would need to go to Gringotts first. I had bit of money left over from last year in my pocket. Then I would find everyone. The gang was meeting at Fred and Georges shop.

Oh, there the green fire. Guess he's coming.

All right, I always have a problem with people who don't update regularly, but I can defiantly see how they do it. I mean theirs the writers block, being to busy, and just not feeling like writing. So whoever does update there stories regularly, you should get some cookies and milk. I have a new respect for you people. -/;-

Thank you, thank you thank you!! for all of your reviews. They helped a lot with pushing me.


End file.
